


Honey | Hwasa

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Her skin is like honey and she tastes like it, too.





	Honey | Hwasa

It had started as a simple statement. “Your skin is the color of honey.” It was offhanded and not meant to be taken in one way or another. Both of you are drunk and trying to find ways to occupy yourselves while the dorm is vacant of other, and by others that means that the two youngest people in your friend circle–you and Hye Jin–are in charge of the dorm. No one is particularly worried over the damage that could possibly come to people or property in the absence of an older authority since they’d probably join in on your antics. They trust the two of you enough to know you won’t cause more trouble than what would happen if there were five people in the dorm rather than two. For the most part, they were right.

You and Hye Jin haven’t done anything glaringly wrong since you two were left home alone hours ago. Yong Sun’s parting words were a quick reminder to not set anything on fire while the eldest three members of Mamamoo are out on the town. She gave a particularly hard look to Hye Jin when she said that. It was reminiscent of the fury and unfiltered worry she felt when Hye Jin had knocked over a lit candle with her ample bottom. She’d laughed and waved off her members with a promise to watch herself and the reminder that you would be around to watch her. And watch her you did.

Now the two of you are seated on the couch, half-drunk, having a heated debate over Hye Jin’s irresistible body. From her soft hair down to her dainty feet, you’re completely convinced that she’s perfect, but you’re also not sober enough to stand without swaying like you’re dancing to music only you can hear. It wouldn’t make Hye Jin inclined to believe you if she wasn’t just as drunk as you were.

“I know how we can solve this problem,” you say finally. Hye Jin eyes you skeptically over the rim of her wine glass. There’s nothing very posh or elegant in the glass. The two of you just decided you wanted to be fancy while drinking beer. Once the remaining bubbly, amber liquid has been drained Hye Jin sets her glass down with a bit too much enthusiasm and stands from the couch. You don’t point out the tiny chip in the base of the glass. Instead, you lead the way to the kitchen and start opening all the cabinets. It takes you a minute to find what you’re looking for, but you make a noise of excitement when you do.

“Let me see your leg.” You demand. Hye Jin hiccups before asking what you need her leg for. “For science!”

“Oh,” she says lamely, unfolding her legs from underneath herself where she’s perched on the kitchen’s island. You grab her by the ankle and open the bottle of honey with your teeth. It makes a suggestively sticky noise that the both of you giggle at.

“Now hold still and watch.” You obstruct Hye Jin. She doesn’t look at all worried about what you’re about to do and sits patiently while the honey runs down the sides of the bottle before finally dropping onto her skin in a line of liquid gold. You zig zag your way up from her knee to the hem of her shorts before setting down the bottle by her hip.

“Huh,” she purses her lips pensively while examining the crooked line of honey starting to drip off to the sides of her leg, “I guess you were right.”

“I told you!” You’re sure you sound like a toddler, but you’re too happy with your discovery to care. You move your free hand to catch a river of honey before it drips onto the tiled floor and stick your finger in your mouth. For a moment you swear it taste different than normal honey, somehow better. Your drunk brain decides it’s because it touched Hye Jin before it touched your tongue.

“I have a new theory to test.” You tell her darkly. She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at you to which you respond to by licking a thick stripe up her leg, catching most of the honey on your tongue. It tastes even better having not touched your hand before reaching your mouth. Hye Jin kicks at the ticklish feeling of your tongue brushing over her skin.

“You suck at cleaning,” Hye Jin teases, “I’m still sticky.” You let go of her leg with a shrug. She laughs at you and moves to jump off the counter. You teeth latch on to your lip, eyes taking in the way her body bounces when she lands on the floor. It’s an enticing ripple, like the ocean, and you can’t help but want to drown in her.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she decides. You barely catch her flirtatious invitation to join her if you’d like as she rounds the corner. For a moment, you’re frozen in astonishment. There’s always been a spark between you and Hye Jin, but neither of you has gone farther than playfully fanning the flames. Now, Hye Jin is willing to make a full on fire and you’d be stupid if you didn’t let it burn. With suddenly solid steps you make your way to the only bathroom in the dorm, a pain to share between four girls. Just beyond the door, you can hear the water running and Hye Jin humming to herself.

You can imagine what you’ll see on the other side of the door. Hye Jin’s honey skin sparkling with water, long hair dyed a shade darker under the water’s weight, her ample chest and enviable thighs thick and exposed for your appraisal. Your own thighs snap together to smother your budding arousal as you push the door open. It proves to be useless as you take in Hye Jin’s silhouette through the backlit shower curtain. Her back is turned to the spray of water and arched seductively as her hands get lost in her hair. The angle leaves her chest on full display and you rush forward to yank the curtain out of the way, not caring in the slightest if the floor gets splashed with water. Hye Jin doesn’t react to your sudden intrusion, just continues combing her fingers through her long, dark hair. She peeks an eye open to look at you then pouts.

“Why are you still dressed?” She asks, going as far as to splash your clothes so you’ll be more inclined to remove them. You struggle to get your clothes off fast enough, dropping them one by one into the puddle that’s spreading across the floor. You hesitate for a moment once you're bare, but Hye Jin is having none of it. She hauls you over the side of the tub with a hand on your arm, the soft prick of her stiletto nails biting into your heated skin awakes the arousal you tried to tamp out with a renewed vigor. It doesn’t help that Hye Jin feels so soft as she presses up against you.

“Did you get all the honey off?” You pant. Hye Jin smirks at you then shrugs coyly.

“I’m not sure, maybe you should check.” You don’t need more instruction then that and eagerly sink to your knees. You playfully lick across her thighs sucking light marks that will fade in a few hours as you move higher and higher. Hye Jin’s legs part accordingly once you reach the apex of her thighs, but instead of indulging her, you skip over where she needs you most to kiss across her stomach. She whines impatiently at your teasing until you take pity on her and dip your face between her thighs. She’s dripping wet, lips thick with arousal as you spread her wide between your middle and pointer finger. Her clit throbs with neglect as you tongue across her pussy, licking up all the sweet nectar that was spilling out of her in earnest. Hye Jin’s legs buckle as you suck harshly at her sensitive bud, falling forward so she half-seated on your face. The feeling is like being smothered by two heated pillows and you moan happily, your hand gripping tighter to her thigh to hold her in place.

She whimpers your name as you move your fingers to play at her entrance. She clenches around the air as you tease her, never quite entering her slick hole. It’s not until she’s rutting against your mouth with soft little sobs echoing over the sound of rushing water that you press to fingers inside her. Hye Jin’s voice hitches into the next octave as you expertly curl your fingers in search of the place that will make her see stars. Your fingers move in hard strokes as you twirl them inside her dripping pussy. The sounds she’s making getting louder and louder as you lick kittenishly at her clit and push harder against the place that has her crying out your name. She comes hard, squirting into your mouth. You jump back in astonishment. Never once have you made anyone–yourself or otherwise–squirt. Yet here Hye Jin is, twitching and moaning as her come drips down your arm and mingles with the water.

She’s quick to yank you off the floor, nipples brushing as she crushes you against her and claims your lips. You moan at the feeling of her pouty mouth pressed against yours. Everything feels and tastes like Hye Jin. Her chest moves against yours as she presses her tongue against yours, nipples catching in just the right way with each pass. You moan as she parts your legs with one of hers. The hand that’s not cradling the back of your head moves to grab a handful of your ass and press you flush against her skin. You practically melt at the feeling of her plush thigh rubbing against your heat. She forces you to rut against her, guiding you with the hand still holding your ass. Her nails prick against your skin and the slightest hint of pain sends another wave of arousal directly between your legs. Your hips move feverishly as your clit presses against just the right spot on her leg, but it suddenly stops as she pulls away. You groan what was meant to be a protest as Hye Jin abandons you for only a moment.

She looks satisfied with herself as she looks over your soaked body. The water has turned from almost scalding to nearly lukewarm and the puddle on the tiles has expanded, but Hye Jin doesn’t seem to mind. Her hands grab your breasts experimentally. The look of pure amusement that spreads across her face reminds you of a child as she fondles your chest, flicking her thumbs across your pert nipples and smiling when your breath hitches. She keeps her eyes locked on yours as she buries her face in your chest, then moves to wrap her lips around a nipple. Your hands jump to knot in her damp hair as she tongues over the sensitive bud while her hand occupies the other. You swear you can feel your frantic heartbeat in your clit as she takes her fill of your chest. Once she’s satisfied, she pulls away with a lewd pop. Hye Jin looks at you mischievously before tonguing her way up to your ear.

“You taste good,” her lips brush against the shell of your ear before she catches it between her teeth. “And now I have my own theory I want to test out.” She turns to shut off the cooling water, then grabs something you can’t see.

“Turn around,” she commands. You follow her instructions and face your back to her. She takes a moment to drag a nail down your spine. The feeling raises goosebumps across your burning skin and you shiver. Once she’s trailed down to the center of your back she presses her palm firmly against you until your bent over, legs spread to keep your balance. For a moment, Hye Jin stops touching you, but you can still feel her eyes raking across your exposed body and a new wave of juices gush down your thighs. Hye Jin coos at your reaction and presses something cool and solid against your leg to catch the trail of wetness.

“My theory is,” as she speaks, she drags whatever she’s holding up the inside of your thigh until it’s just below your pussy. “That your greedy pussy will be able to take all of this.” To punctuate her statement she pushes what you can now feel is a dildo between your lips, parting them and stopping to press the tip against your clit. You move your hips experimentally, grinding across what you assume is a glass dildo, to gauge its size. Your heart skips a beat at the girth and length of the toy.

“Don’t think I forget the things you tell me,” Hye Jin scolds, “I know you can take this.” You frantically think back to whatever you might’ve told Hye Jin to make her think you could take something so big, then settle on a night much like this that happened months ago. You’d been telling stories about college so Hye Jin could live vicariously through your memories and you must’ve mentioned the time your roommate dared you to masturbate with a giant dildo she’d bought but never used. The thing had still been in its box and you were promised an amount of money that would make any college student feel like they were rich. Now Hye Jin wants to witness the majesty of your pussy for herself. She continues to rub shapes against your swollen clit until you can barely stand and your thighs are damp from your own slick rather than water.

The first press of the toy is easy to take in, the second makes you keen in pleasure, the third bottoms out inside you and it suddenly feels like your stuffed all the way up to your throat. Your hips stutter back on their own, trying to in more of the toy. Hye Jin laughs at your eagerness and gives your butt and proud pat.

“I knew you could do it! Now fuck yourself on my glass dick.” She says, swirling the toy inside you. It manages to catch against your g-spot and your hips are quick to jerk back, trying to bring back the feeling of fireworks bursting inside you. With its large size, the dildo manages to hit all the right spots inside you. You’re practically drooling as you pull away only to fuck yourself back into the toy. Hye Jin’s free hand has settled on your ass. She gives it a smack every now and then just to watch your thrust stutter as you moan at the blatant pain. There are nearly tears in your eyes as you nearly reach your orgasm, but it’s still just out of your reach.

“Hye Jin,” you moan her name lamely, hoping she’ll know what you need. She hums at your pitiful state but takes mercy on you. Her hand moves from your ass to your clit at a glacial pace. You cry out when she finally, finally press the pad of her thumb against your bud. She rubs it at a frantic pace, pinching and tugging at you until you’re coming hard around the glass toy. When you go limp and stop pushing yourself back to take the toy inside you again, Hye Jin moves it herself. Giving shallow thrust until tears are streaking down your cheeks and your abused pussy is fluttering uselessly around it. She gives your butt another grateful pat but doesn’t pull the toy out of you. Instead, she picks you up and steps carefully out of the tub. Her footsteps splat against the soaked floor then turn muted once you leave the bathroom. She drops you carefully on her bed then goes to find her phone.

Your hands are shaking as you try to pull the toy out of you, but Hye Jin catches you just as you get a firm grip on the base of the toy. She smacks your hand away then sits back on her heels as the shutter of her camera clicks again and again. You lay still and allow her to take her pictures. The clicking stops suddenly but she’s still holding up her phone as her hand moves to tug the toy out of you. She does so inch by inch until your hole is left empty and gaping. Her thumb flicks across your sore clit and you feel your entrance close around nothing. Hye Jin smirks to herself before setting her phone aside. She grabs the dildo and waves it in front of you like a wand.

“So big and your cute little pussy took all of it.” She teases. Now you can see that the dildo’s mild is simple. The base is shaped like a heart and the shaft smooth and cylindrical. If it weren’t for the tip that looked like the head of a dick you could easily mistake it for a weird Sailor Moon wand. Hye Jin continues to wave it at you like she’s actually about to say an attack, but the front door bursts open. The other girls are laughing to themselves and you can hear their footsteps coming closer. It’s Byul Yi that comes across the mess in the bathroom first.

“What were you two doing?” She shouts incredulously. Yong Sun is quick to give her levelheaded advice.

“I don’t think we want to know,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
